Naruto Poems
by Yorugirl
Summary: Naruto Character Poems
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**This is going to be a series of poems about all of my favorite Naruto characters. If anyone wants me to right a poem about a character just ask. This poem is about Sakura Haruno. When I first started reading the Naruto manga and watching the anime I really didnt like Sakura. I thought she was kind of annoying but when I got further into the series I realized she wasnt all that bad and I actually came to like her. So anyway here is the first poem.**

SAKURA HARUNO

Pink hair so soft and fine

To bad she was lovestruck and blind

Maybe being a kunoichi just wasn't her thing

If all she really wanted was Sasuke to be her king

Alway's being protected by her boys

Made her feel like their toys

So she decided to learn how to hit

And grab a medical kit

After Sasuke left she cried

Inside she felt like she had died

Asking Naruto to bring him back

Made her heart creak and crack

The slug queen taught her well

And Naruto stood by to catch her if she fell

Years went by and she became stronger

Than the hokage and all her power

This kuniochi would not give up

And would survive as long as Tsunade had sake in her cup

But she still hopes

That if Sasuke came back she could cope

**Yah! So the first one is done. The next few will be up super quick so review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *sigh***

**This poem is about Sasuke Uchiha. I have mixed fealings about him, thats all I am going to say.**

SASUKE UCHIHA

Trying to figure out right from wrong

You can see why his journey is long

Black and white is all he can see

So an avenger is all he can be

With his red eyes he can see all

Only a few are up to the call

Pain runs his life

Sharp as a knife

His brother he hates

For choosing their fates

Lonely and cold

So they have been told

Sakura the annoying girl in pink

Naruto the dobe who doesn't think

Who needs a heart

When it's falling apart

**Done! The next poem will be about Itachi. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**This poem is about Itachi Uchiha. He is my favorite character on Naruto!**

ITACHI UCHIHA

Choices are hard

Like the flip of a card

People don't see

How that can be

Living in hell

Seemed to suit him well

Willing to fight

Trying to do the right

Leaving his brother alone

Seemed to help him atone

Vision going grey

Helped him fray

Joining the clouds

Made him weary of crowds

When everyone wants you dead

You get messed in the head

So much blood on his hands

You can see where he stands

Sasuke wants to see him bleed

With a fatal need

How will be cope

At the end of his rope

To see him dead

Covered in red

**Yah! Finally done Itachi's poem. This one was really hard to right because he is my favorite character. I dont think this one turned out as well as I wanted. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto *sigh***

**This poem is about Naruto Uzamaki. Not my favorite character but he is important. **

Naruto Uzamaki

With a smile so bright

He fights with all his might

Trying to gain trust

Might be a must

He will never give up

As long as he has a ramen cup

Making Hinata blush

Turns her to mush

Sakura the pink berry

Can be really scary

While Sasuke the cold

Can never be told

Inside him a demon fox

Don't undo his locks

Kakashi and his book

Can't help him cook

He will become stronger

It won't take much longer

Being the best

Is the next test

**Naruto's poem done! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata Hyuga

A young Hyuga heiress who was always shy

It took some time but she learned to get bye

Her cousin Neji who sees only fate

If only he could let go of his hate

Naruto who she silently crushed

He never did see her when she blushed

Watching him get stronger gives her hope

His bright smile helps her cope

Team 8 wasn't always the best

Sometimes they thought of her as a pest

But she would never give up

She didn't want to be treated like a pup

When Naruto left her goal was to train

So she wouldn't be seen as an annoying and plain

The training was hard but with help she grew

And she spread her wings and flew


End file.
